


The Sky's Alive with Light

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Impregnation, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, interracial kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: The female servants of Chaldea take a tropical vacation with the black men they have come to love so much, intent on indulging in their interracial fetishes like never before: on this trip, they're all to be bred. Anonymous commission.





	The Sky's Alive with Light

A tropical vacation was exactly what the women of Chaldea needed. Getting away from the war they had been summoned for and enjoying a secluded beachside paradise was a sorely needed chance to relax. But the female servants hadn't come alone; they had dragged with them some 'friends' to truly make this trip a special one: the black male residents of Chaldea came with them, because this vacation was about more than just lying in the sun and relaxing. This was about getting fucked, and more importantly than all of that, getting bred.

A selection of servants happily took their vacation with a bevy of black paramours, seeking to be impregnated right there on the island and to indulge in their interracial fetishes. Several of the black men working for Chaldea had made a bit of a game out of blacking servants whose power and fame spanned the course of history, turning some of the most powerful women who ever lived into gasping messes pleading for black cock and craving the thrill of having black men fuck them, to the point where many had sworn off non-black men entirely to get their fix only of what they could best indulge in, an activity that then spread around to plenty of the other black men of Chaldea who hadn't been involved in the game but were certainly down to keep blacking these women aggressively and without a care.

Inside a wooden hut by the beach, Jeanne heaved eagerly atop one of her favorite partners cowgirl style, all of her clothing discarded off toward the floor as her body heaved atop his cock with greedy, steady motions, a push toward desperate indulgence and bliss guiding her on deeper and hotter into oblivion. Jeanne's body rocked with eager, gleeful indulgence as she worked herself up and down the thick black cock, hands rubbing all over her body and embracing the unraveling thrills of being right where she belonged, right where she needed to be, ignited with cravings and needs hot enough to make her ache.

Right beside her on the bed, Jeanne Alter grabbed at the headboard, getting fucked doggystyle right beside her original counterpart by another well hung black stud, head rolled back in the hot embrace of eager moans and the hard shoves back to give up everything to this pleasure, seeking to burn just as hard as each powerful thrust from behind left her aching with a desperate need for cock. Her hips pushed back to meet each thrust, making for a rougher, harder, louder fucking that absolutely nothing could restrain. Her ass shook with each shove back, each collision of a hard lap with her eager ass, making for a rougher and more aggressive experience that Jeanne Alter craved.

Jeanne's hands grabbed against the chest of the man she rode, smile widening as she looked down at him with bright, eager glee. Her hips gave a sultry and loving roll as she worked her way down onto the cock, giving herself to the thrill of absolute ecstasy and winding delight that she simply could not resist. "My pussy feels so full. Oh, I'm so glad that I gave my virginity to you, you fill me up so much!" Her voice rang out sweet and eager, as Jeanne threw herself without a care into feelings bubbling up inside of her fiercely, hotly. She was unafraid of getting the pleasure she needed, of giving herself fully to the excitement and the lust.

"I'm happy you did too. A hot blonde like you getting blacked is just how things should be." The man's hands held tight to Jeanne's hips, as she worked greedily up and down to tend to the cock and the raging pleasures within her. Everything she did was a show of direct indulgence, of heat and hunger getting the better of her. Her perky breasts bounced along to the tune of her needy motions, a treat for his eyes as his cock ached inside of the clenching need and desire of a pussy just begging for his seed, begging to be bred and filled with his potent cum.

"Yes! Nngh, I've had sex with men since, but your black cocks are--ah!" Jeanne's head rolled back, her trembling body bucking harder and hotter as she gave herself up completely to the raw, throbbing feelings and sensations that ached across every inch of her body. She was so happy to be here, so eager to give in to the pleasures taking hold of her and igniting within her something senseless and primal. Every push down onto the cock filled her with so much aching warmth and need, creating a steady loop reinforcing Jeanne's indulgence, urging her to keep pushing on and to give up everything she could to the sweet surrender of careless lust.

Each push down harder than the last, each moan louder. As she pitched back and forth, the throbbing bliss and aching hunger got to Jeanne, made her succumb to so many thoughts and desires at once. She held onto a certain purity even as she rode the lap of a man who was not her husband. One of many men she'd be fucking during the course of her vacation in pursuit of being impregnated by a strong black stud. It was a weird existence to lead, a weird focus and pressure to pursue, but it felt so good to the needy blonde that she just couldn't pretend to want anything else.

"Fuck me until the bed breaks," groaned Jeanne Alter, gripping the headboard as hard as she could to steady herself. A more direct and vulgar version of the pure maiden riding black cock beside her, Jeanne Alter was happy to embrace some of the more directly intense aspects of what she was doing, urging with more colourful language the surrender and the hunger that embodied everything she needed and craved .She worked on with pitched desperation back and forth, moving in a show of something wicked, driven by cravings and by a sense of recklessness only growing fiercer by the second.

"Feels good to have a big black cock fucking you, doesn't it?" the man asked, hands on her hips and occasionally tugging at Jeanne Alter's white hair as he pushed onward, as he fucked her with deep, pounding motions. She wanted it hard and wasn't afraid to say as much, which drew a rougher approach from him as he worked to give Jeanne Alter the pounding she so desired, to tend to her hungers as she needed. It was the least he could from his position pounding away into her.

Jeanne Alter didn't hold back the eager growls and grunts, didn't hesitate to open up to a deepening pulse of raw heat as she worked faster against the pressures pounding into her. "Yes, I feel incredible!" she said, biting her lip as the swells of desire rushing through her body immersed her in something primal and senseless. She was hungry and wanton in her approach, in the way that she gave herself up to the madness and allowed all sense to seep away. All of the darkness inside of her found itself tamed now at the hands of a man with a big cock who could fuck her into something cooperative and ready, downright obedient in the way that she gave herself up entirely. Every motion was purposeful and driven. "Sex with black men is the most incredible feeling in the world!"

The headboard creaked a bit as Jeanne Alter tugged on it a little, giving herself up hotly to the feelings of desire and the lust that she was happy to embrace. Rocking on back to meet the thrusts and give herself up to the throbbing heat of pure acceptance, she sought only one thing: to have her womb flooded with cum. To give in to the excitement of the moment and the throbbing sensation of being fucked and filled and used. She needed it so badly, opening up to feelings that she just couldn't resist, couldn't deny. It mellowed her out, the moans and the joy she felt all pushing for chemical releases helping to soothe her and give her something to enjoy, a woman born of darkness and the perversion of someone's very existence turned into a moaning slut bucking on and pleading in worship of black cock and the desire to be bred.

Together, the Jeannes found common accord, an embrace stronger and hotter by the second, every twisting feeling and need burning up inside of them both. They were so happy to be taken and used, to feel throbbing pushes into their needy holes. Their moans filled the air, voices sounding similar and blending together in the high pitched gasps and embrace of feelings getting needier and stronger by the second. Everything they did felt like a motion of pure acceptance, of a surrender getting fiercer with each pass of their hips, bodies filled with the heat and the vigor of deep thrusts laying utter waste to them.

There was too much happening for either of these women to endure, and together, they found their incredible, winding desires, heat burning them both up from deep within, making them buck and shiver under the swell of utter desire. Squeals of pure exciting accompanied their mutual abandon, the unraveling excitement. "Cum in me!" they yelled in tandem. "Breed me, right here on the bed, right now!" For all that was different between them, when it came to black cock, Jeanne and Jeanne Alter were the same, succumbing to the fever and the lust of unraveling bliss as they threw themselves into absolute ecstasy.

For all their trouble,s the Jeannes received what they craved. The cocks fucking them erupted with throbbing waves of gushing spunk, pumping deep into them from a position of the cock heads shoved into them as far as possible. They were hopeless now in their surrender, in the excitement of being so absolutely filled. Cum pumped into their wombs, leaving them both shivering in the thrall of absolute ecstasy, happy to accept feelings so molten and chaotic that they simply had no sense to their minds now, pushing on stronger and needier to accept heat getting out of control, absolutely reckless and desperate in the way it all happened so suddenly, so hotly.

Jeanne slumped down against her man, pressing a clumsy kiss against him, while Jeanne Alter slumped face-down onto the bed, wiggling her hips and instead of going for some sweet affection simply pleading for another round, this with her face buried in the mattress. Jeanne Alter knew she was about.  
*************************  
Cum pumped into Artoria Lancer's mouth as she kept her lips wrapped hotly around the cock, moaning in sweet abandon as she embraced the chance to get all the seed she could muster. Drawing her head slowly back, she let out a hungry moan, disengaging from the black cock carefully, closing her mouth up until she could lean her head and open up, showing off the ample amounts of cum she held onto.

"That's what I like to see," groaned the man standing before her, holding onto his ample cock and grabbing onto it, giving it a few strokes to try and wring some extra drops of cum out of his shaft and into Artoria Lancer's mouth. She happily accepted it, smile broadening as she took a moment to swallow it all down Steady gulps allowed her to swallow every drop of cum that she had in her mouth, obediently guzzling it down and accepting that she was a bit of a wreck here, needy and hot in ways that absolutely nothing seemed sensible in the face of. "We should go back to the others now, let you see all the the yous getting bred."

Artoria Lancer nodded and whined in sweet acceptance. "I'd love to see them get ruined," she whined. "Let's go. Should we walk, or do you want to carry me?" She looked up hopeful and wide-eyed, feeling a certain excitement at the prospect and heated desire of being 'carried' by her black stud toward the clearing where the others were. They had slipped away for a little while so they could do other things, Artoria Lancer wanting some privacy so she could suck his cock between rounds, getting a bit of a hunger for oral burning through her amid everything else she was doing. But now it was time to return and get her pussy wrecked again, seeking the chance to be bred more thoroughly.

So her man grabbed her and helped her up to her feet, turning her around and giving her round ass a firm, hard groping, making Artoria Lancer coo happily as the naked king felt herself fondled by the strong hands. She was happy to slip away from the pack to enjoy herself for a while, to suck some cock and have a little bit more intimate a time. All the Artorias were getting rutted into impregnated bliss in a grassy field just off the beach, a wonderful place to celebrate how they were united by pure ecstasy, but she was also happy to be giving up everything to the pleasure now. So she shoved her ass back against the strong hand and opened herself up to so many feelings at once, so many sensations bubbling up through her.

"How much do you like my body?" she asked, panting happily as she leaned back against the strong hands, wiggling her hips as she felt the pleasure guiding her own hotter and needier. "How much do you want to fuck my curvy, blonde body? Impregnate a pretty white king by filling her royal womb with your strong black seed?"

"I want it so bad," he said, moving from her ass to fondle the rest of her too. "This body is made for pleasing black dick, and you don't need a king when you've got some black studs to keep your highness satisfied." Artoria Lancer moaned in response to all of his groping and grabbing, her body a shifting, shivering mess giving happily up to these feelings of lustful attention, craving the pleasure and the hunger of being touched. She was unafraid of these feelings, craving everything she could get amid the feelings of heat rushing in waves across her. And that was all before he actually picked her up, before his hands grabbed her by the legs and tugged her up, tucking his arms underneath her knees so he could settle her down onto his cock, guiding her down and sitting her comfortably atop him.

She whined her way happily down onto his thick cock, her pussy slowly opening up to accommodate the feeling of a girthy black dick sinking into her, filling her up just like she needed, just like her aching body begged for. "So good," Artoria Lancer whined, licking her lips and settling her back against his strong chest. "My pussy always feels so much better when it has a black cock buried inside of it. Nngh, go on, take me to the field now, let's go see the others."

Every step the man carried Artoria Lancer was a bounce up onto his cock. He didn't even need to thrust as he hauled her off toward the field, keeping the blonde moving and heaving atop his lap, her ample chest swaying with each step forward. She truly felt like a king now as she was marched on toward the field and toward all the other girls getting wrecked, giving in to the sweet satisfaction and excitement of being used and fucked. This was the heights of luxury, and she relished in being carried on this way, treated like something truly special amid the pleasure and the excitement of being fucked. This was true adoration and love from a strong man who could give the king what she needed.

Everything was only getting stronger, getting fiercer. Her body heaved and ached with motions driven by all the pulsing desire and need quivering inside of her. Artoria Lancer felt so right here, getting bounced and fucked, carried proudly on toward the gathering of a myriad of other Artorias all happily embracing their desire to get ruined by black cock all in unison. As she and her stud emerged together to marvel at the debauchery playing out across the field, everything just as it should have been: joyous and interracial.

They steadied themselves into place, with Artoria Saber held onto firmly and bounced up and down upon a big cock greedily indulging in everything her body could put on her offer. a tight, hungry pussy clung needily around a huge cock, accepting the pulsing pressure and heat of being fucked and taken, pounded into happily. She was lost to this pleasure, legs spread out to show off her pussy in such a loosened up state of ecstasy, breasts heaving from the vigor of everything being done to her. She was so dizzily overwhelmed, so hot and happy to be taken like this, moaning and squealing under the ecstasy that followed.

Artoria Lancer Alter was happily indulging in her generously endowed body even more than the regular Artoria Lancer. She rode one man reverse cowgirl style, round ass shaking right up in front of the man whose cock she so greedily bounced up and down in the show of indulgent greed that guided her on. She didn't leave it at that at all, with her hands grabbing her plump tits, wrapping them around another black cock and working greedily up and down the shaft, lips wrapped around the tip so that she could service an incredible and well deserving cock with her body, lost to the slobbering worship of something senseless, wicked, hungry, certain to tame her deepest needs and her desires. In the midst of all this pleasure, Artoria Lancer Alter could only surrender utterly.

The regular, plain old Artoria happily wrapped her arms and her legs around the hung black stud she had taken on for the afternoon, the blonde moaning sweet surrender as she bounced up and down his cock in happy, downright gleeful embrace of her feelings. Of her needs. Hands on her perky butt guided her up and down the shaft, embracing everything hot and ravenous inside of her so that she could keep up the pace of getting fucked, getting taken and filled and used. "It feels so good," she moaned. "So in--nngh, fuck, I can't help myself here. I'm losing all control to this amazing cock! Please, impregnate me."

Saber Lily needed it a bit more gentle than the others, lying on the ground and getting fucked missionary style, downright vanilla and tender in the way it went, but she especially needed it given the big cock she took into her narrow frame, which tender strokes could only do so much for. She went happily on into it though, refusing to let the other Artorias have all the fun as she happily accepted the steady, deep thrusts of a big cock loosening her up, all kisses and sweet noises as she made the most of her breeding vacation. She had already been blacked like the other Artorias, she just needed a gentler hand to get through all of these feelings and make something of the pressures upon her.

Artoria Archer had her bikini bottoms dangling around one ankle as she got fucked in the pile driver position, as senseless and indulgent a position for the beach-ready blonde as she could get. Her legs hung up in the air as she rested on her shoulders upside-down, moaning and quivering in a swell of pure excitement, body twisting in the swell of so many feelings and wants at the same time that she couldn't barely help herself here. "I feel so dizzy, but as long as there's a black cock fucking me, I-I don't care if I'm steady or not. I just need to be bred." She trembled in the aching swell of pure ecstasy that every deep thrust into her hungry hole brought her.

Artoria Rider Alter took on two men at once, bent forward at the hip with her dark swimsuit all kinds of tugged and pushed about so that she could get her pussy stuffed with a big, rock hard black dick. As she took on the deep thrusts and embraced her most hungry desires, she had a man up front to suck on, pushing greedily forward to slobber all over the big dick in front of her, conceding ground to the excitement of getting her mouth hard at work to tend to the big cock and give up everything to what she was doing. To suck on a big dick while getting fucked from behind really helped to hit the spot, keeping Artoria Rider Alter throwing herself into pure exhilaration at the hands of this smoldering ecstasy.

To be rutted right into the ground was what Santa Alter wanted, her legs wrapped around the waist of the men pounding into her needy, slick pussy, as her head turned to the side to handle the matter of a cock pushing in toward her face. She embraced all of these feelings, a moaning mess happily taking it in both holes as she worked her lips along one big black cock, another thrusting into her with deep, steady motions. Santa Alter was the most generous of all the Artorias, really wanting to give back to the men and to satisfy them as much as she could, pushing on determined and senseless, craving the thrill of losing all sense and control now to allow herself to completely unravel.

Lifted up off of the ground and getting fucked in her ass and her pussy at the same time, Artoria Alter was the loudest of everyone, simply moaning in senseless, smoldering excitement amid the feelings of desire and hunger rushing through her, pulsating across her thoughts and leaving her head dizzy with feelings of absolute glee. The ecstasy that rushed through her made for something powerful, something too hot and brilliant to want to deny herself, fucked into heady and greedy ecstasy by way too much pleasure taking her on at once. It was pure bliss, as much as she wasn't ready for any of it, and she couldn't hold back that pleasure. Not when she finally knew this joy; this incredible and senseless joy.

To watch all of her counterparts getting fucked into the heaving molten disasters of bliss and need that they were, Artoria Lancer was happy to witness the madness, moaning happily through this fervor and taking on these thrusts getting deeper and rougher, feelings rushing through her with something primal. She was lost to this heat, giving up inch by inch to utter ecstasy. Her eyes scanned across the mess with something blissful, caring about the pleasure and the hunger of giving up everything. The sinful ecstasy of knowing they were all being bred as a collective and ruined by these feelings together made for something incredible, something that burned with unstoppable vigor across their aching forms.

Artoria Lancer reached her crushing, pounding peak happily, gasping out in a special, swelling ecstasy as she gave herself to the pleasure. "Breed my pussy!" she pleaded amid trembles and twists, shivering happily through this bliss as she gave herself completely up to the heat. Her pussy begged down tight around the cock as she thrashed and writhed in the molten want of this situation, of the utter satisfaction that came with her orgasm atop the big cock. "Fill my royal womb with your superior black seed! Black men can please me more than any other!"

Pulled down onto the cock one last time, the climaxing king got his reward. Cum flooded into her, gushing with hot waves of gooey seed deep into the embrace of a pussy just begging to be filled. Artoria Lancer whined and howled, legs trembling as she felt herself pumped full of thick, creamy seed, the rich creampie she received leaving her panting, worn down, breathless, but oh so very excited. It was everything that Artoria wanted, wrapped up in the gooey ecstasy of feeling the hands on her legs keep her riding, keep her moving. Only black men could satisfy Artoria Lancer--no, any Artoria, going by the sounds of squealing, orgasmic delight all through the field. Here in this island paradise, the Artorias found that satisfaction.  
****************************  
"None of the partners I ever had before I got blacked truly satisfied me," Scathach confessed, happily writhing in bliss on a towel laid across the beach, an umbrella casting some shadows over her as she got mating pressed right there on the beach, her bikini bottoms simply pulled aside to grant access to her needy pussy. "Black men are superior in every way! Black is better, and it's why I've decided I'm a black-owned breeding bitch, who's happy to have her first baby pumped into her on this very beach." She lay in dizzy bliss as she took on these thrusts, as she embraced this chaos for all that came with it, all she could get from the aching heat and the delirium of being pounded into.

Beside Scathach on her own towel, Minamoto no Raikou was in a very similar position, though her bikini bottoms were simply tangled around one of her ankles as her legs hung in the air, trembling from the fervor of a deep, rough mating press meant to seek the highest chances of breeding the busty wreck of a woman lying on the beach. "Black men have superior genes. Made for breeding big, busty women like us. Please, fuck a baby into Mama, give me something to appreciate!"

The two busty servants happily lay in their bikinis together, embracing the pleasure of getting bred side by side amid deep, reckless thrusts from the black men so happily slamming down into them, keeping their legs in the air as the snug pussies clenched down around their huge cocks. It was as simple and direct as could be, a show of raw, deep pounding driven by everything hungry and smoldering within the two women, everything their needy interracial fetishes brought out in the men happily slamming away at them, fucking them into submission, as if Scathach and Raikou hadn't already submitted entirely to black cock, and as a rule let black men use them as freely as they wished.

Raikou and Scathach were among some of the most fervent lovers of black cock among the servants of Chaldea. They saw black men as not just good lovers or even better lovers, but as superior men, as the only lovers they would take and the only men they had any time for. No other cock would be allowed upon them and any man interested in them would be laughed at. They called themselves black-owned, taking it farther than many of the others did in a show of absolute worship of everything black and virile about their lovers.

The breeding vacation was even Scathach's idea. She wanted every female servant, especially the busty ones, to be bred alongside her on this vacation, to take on what she considered the superior genes of black men and have their wombs flooded by that potent semen, to be impregnated by these men. It was her main priority, as insane and as twisted as that was, and Scathach didn't shy away from giving in to it, from embracing her wicked and raw need to be impregnated. Her legs swayed and trembled in the air as she gave up to something truly senseless, something hungry and senseless that she was happy to give up to completely. Everything felt so powerful and primal here, inducing within her senseless hunger something powerful, her body giving everything up to these lusts and these desires.

Raikou beside Scathach was just as happy to be fucked, just as happy to be fucked and pounded hotly into the sand, which shifted underneath her towel from the hard fucking she received, a sign of just how intense this sex was and how much this raged on out of control. The senselessness and excitement of all this pleasure only further excited her, gave Raikou something happy to throw herself into, surrendering happily under feelings of pure excitement and lust. All of her cravings for black cock were satisfied here.

To both of these curvy servants, this was paradise. Not just for its tropical location and its gorgeous weather, but for the pleasures that came with it. For the presence of all these beautiful women strewn across the beach around them seeking above all else to be bred by black men. It was something chaotic and senseless, but it felt like the fully realized bliss of everything they wanted to embrace. The throbbing and the bucking heat of all these feelings got to them more and more by the second, losing everything to the senseless ecstasy of giving themselves up completely. Everything they did felt in service now to pleasure and chaos, pushing on stronger against something getting out of control. To give in to this pleasure was all they really wanted, all they craved. They threw themselves happily into this ecstasy, allowing themselves to succumb deeper and stronger, abandoning all sense of composure now for something wicked and lost, something that simply did not stop.

The hefty cocks slamming down into them was a lot to handle, but Raikou and Scathach were pros at taking black cocks, the biggest they could find, and getting ruined by them, bordering on size queen attitudes with how they gave up to this pleasure. With their legs remaining proud and high in the air while they got fucked, the girls endured all of this senseless and dizzy lust, throwing themselves at this pleasure and letting nothing get in the way of their absolute surrender. The ecstasy of throbbing paradise and molten pleasure brought on something incredible, something senseless and primal that they were happy to give themselves to completely, throwing themselves completely into the throbbing heat of so many feelings that they just didn't know how to deal with all of it.

"Breed me and my needy, black-owned pussy!' Scathach screamed. "Breed all of us, impregnate us with your superior black cocks, let your genes spread to the greatest women of all history!"Her legs shook harder as she gave herself completely up to this bliss, screaming and squealing in mindless, fuck-addled heat, giving herself up completely to feelings of pure surrender, pleasure searing across her. Raikou's orgasm came with something even more exciting, as she simply screamed in molten ecstasy, squealing and hollering with noisy, vigorous shows of absolute bliss, a needy wreck beyond anything resembling sense.

Side by side, the two busty bombshells received the pleasure they needed, cocks slamming down into them and making the women howl in bliss as they were creampied, given the flood of gooey, molten spunk filling their wombs, flooding them with the potent allure and the raw thrills of too much sensation to handle. They were lost now, given to everything senseless and ravenous, every craving and need that burned them with purifying bliss and the certainty of everything they surrendered themselves to.

Around the beach area were a myriad of other servants all getting their interracial breeding experiences and embracing the utter chaos of these feelings surging through them, so hungry and so primal that their thoughts couldn't endure all of this bliss.

Off on another side of the beach, a bikini-clad Tamamo-no-Mae serviced three men at once. Her side-tie bikini bottom was opened up to allow access to her pussy for one black cock to breed feverishly at the needy fox, while another cock pushed itself into the tight constraints of her bikini top while she still had it on, pressing down against her plump tits and compressing everything in to make for a tighter fit. Still a third man sat on his face, steadily rocking his cock down her throat, giving Tamamo the chance to feel a fat black dick loosen it up and really challenge her. She liked to be challenged by black cocks though, thriving in this bliss and giving up to feelings of ecstatic heat and indulgence as she worked on back and forth faster, harder, without shame.

Off to another side of the beach, Mash sat atop the lap of her favorite black stud, riding his lap and greedily seeking his cock while her big tits bounced in his face. he held onto them, sucking on her perky nipples back and forth as he savoured the excitement of the needy, bespectacled girl pushing steadily and greedily through the pleasure of being bred. "I've been waiting so long for today," she moaned. "Having sex is so much fun, all of my well hung black senpais are... Nngh, you're all amazing. But now I can be impregnated by one of them." Her cheeks were flush and bright as she raced on quicker, hotter. "It's so indecent, but I can't get enough of it. I want to carry senpai's child."

Kiara Sessyoin was lost to the haze of pure throbbing need that came from getting fucked right into the sand, a derailed doggy style leading to her getting prone boned right into the sand by her stud, whose deep, primal thrusts shook her down to her very core. Everything happening to her was out of control, pleasure raging fiercely on with something senseless, and there was no sense to this. She was fine with that though, lost to these throbbing blisses, to the idea of being fucked into absolute surrender by a black cock, just as utterly tamed as the other darker-spirited women were, given a dark cock to turn them good, turn them into something harmless in her lustful submission to black cock and to the thrill of having a black baby pumped into her.

"I can't handle how good this feels! Wreck me with that fat black cock!" Nero's bikini top barely held onto her tits as powerful thrusts shoved on into her, her sandal-clad feet up in the air. She saw the way that Scathach and Raikou were getting mating pressed, and pulled the black stud fucking her into getting the same position, envy and desperation surging up through her body and inducing cravings she felt hopeless against, giving up with motions getting stronger and hotter. "Impregnate me, right here on the beach, make me your bride!"

Scathach's Nordic counterpart, Skadi, received a hard, wicked doggy style fucking in the sand, her knees and hands almost buried in as powerful thrusts shook her, her body tense and heated, breasts heaving aggressively amid everything happening to her all at once. Skadi remained firm and distant even through such a brilliantly potent and incredible fuck session, holding on for dear life and refusing to bend. Hands tugged at her hair, trying to get a bit of a rise of her, but the ice queen's stoicism shined through. Which wasn't to say she didn't love every second of this; her cold womb felt ready to embrace the warmth and be seeded by growth and by life. Skadi loved being blacked, she just had a funny way of expressing it.

Ryougi Shiki lay atop the water, her legs wrapped around the waist of a man she'd gone swimming with, setting out into the cool embrace of the ocean to help beat some of the intense heat. Deep thrusts shook her body as she floated, held in place with a firm leg lock around the waist of a tall black man happily drilling her pussy with quick, reckless thrusts that had her moaning in sweet arousal and surrender, head spinning off in all directions through the twisted midst of being thoroughly pounded and bred.

Francis Drake went full slut at the beachside, the busty sailor seeking all of the pleasure she could get herself into, which was a desperate show of utter impatience and hunger. She was fucked airtight by three huge black dicks all greedily pounding into her, rotating around to fuck all of her holes and give ample opportunities for each of them to be the lucky one to knock her up. Two more received reckless, speedy handjobs, while a sixth man fucked her fat tits with his own cock. She was insatiable in the way she threw herself into this pleasure, into the raw indulgence of every slutty impulse she could get her hands on, simply unable to care about anything that wasn't the sweet reckless thrill of being completely ruined.

The tide lapped at Martha's skin as she lay writhing in the sand with her dark skinned paramour, moaning happily as he bred her saintly pussy, as she threw all sense of control and focus away for the sake of being rutted and impregnated by a man who had helped her push on to break every last bit of chastity and control, seeking now with greedy ecstasy the pleasure and the surrender of sex, of fleshly pleasures and all that she could get from it. There was no sense of control here, no moment of surrender or sanity to shine through. Just a holy woman worshiping at the altar of black dick and finding something new to revere.

Off to the side away from everything, Ereshkigal and Ishtar both lay side by side, tongues lapping up and down the length of a mighty black cock, the two goddess inhabiting different iterations of the same woman. Both were Rin Tohsaka, but both were united now with their dark skinned lover, worshiping his cock with lazy delight by the beach as they stared up at him, hot and adoring ,eager to pleasure him. They took their time with this, his cum leaking from both their pussies as they licked their juices of of his shaft to wind down before going for another round. The two Rins had found the man who they wanted to impregnate both of them, needing to be knocked up by the same man to enjoy the parallel thrills and to savour something sinful and a little bit narcissistic together.

Many more all across the island indulged. A grand vacation, an escape, a retreat to indulge in unison in their most sweetly sinful of pleasures. When they returned to Chaldea, all of the female servants proudly bore black babies in their wombs, satisfied with their time spent in paradise and blissful in ways that only the thrill of their interracial love affairs could bring them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
